


Floor Blueprints

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [42]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500, pearlidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Peridot draws on the floor. Pearl is not amused.





	Floor Blueprints

“Peridot, what are you doing?”

 

Pearl rolled her eyes as she looked at the green gem. Peridot was currently lying on the floor of the beach house, crayon in hand, while drawing on the floor, completely in her own world, tongue sticking it to prove her concentration.

 

The concentration snapped as Peridot became aware of Pearl’s presence, and she looked up.

 

“Hi Pearl. I’m currently sketching out an idea of a machine that I just got.”

 

“And, you couldn’t do that on a paper?”

 

The gem shook her head, the greenish yellow hair going in all directions.

 

“Of course not. Papers are small and can be misplaced. Then I would have to start all over again, this way, I know where it is.”

 

Pearl sighed.

 

“You were out of papers, weren't you?”

 

Silence.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Pearl sighed before giving the small gem a smile.

 

“I’ll get more papers for you, then I’ll help you copy everything you’ve written onto them. But I’m not going to clean up this mess alone.”

 

Peridot groaned.

 

“Ugh, do I have too? Please Pearl.”

 

“Yes, you have too. It’s your mess. Just be happy that I like you and will help you with it.”

 

Nod.

 

“Okay. But you better copy everything good, I’m about to make a huge technological advancement made entirely from primitive Earth tech.”

 

“Well, I’d like to see that.”

 

“Well, do you want to help? After all, two heads are better than one.”

 

“Sure.”


End file.
